Progress - a Kensi and Deeks story
by SammieEngh123
Summary: Kensi is back from her mission with Granger. Deeks and Kensi get closer, but what happens when one of them is in danger and the team has to find them before they get relocated to another secret hide out? -Sorry if this is a bad description! It's my very first story so yeah! Please give it a try.


**_Progress - A Kensi and Deeks story_**

**Chapter one:**

_Kensi's point of view_

I got off the plane and looked for them. I couldn't believe that I was finally home! I've missed everyone so much. Especially my certain shaggy haired, funny, but sometimes annoying partner. Crap! I mean boyfriend. No partner, no boyfriend? I don't know what to call him. But I do know that I missed him so much.

I see Sam's hulking figure before anyone else and picks up my pace. Soon everyone but him noticed where I was and stood there smiling. He was looking down and pulling at a light blue sweater that I've never seen him wear before. As soon I get close enough, Nell practically bounces over and hugs me tightly. I let go of my stuff and hugged her back. "Now that I'm back we need to have a girl's night. Gosh I've missed you guys!" I said as we pulled away. We grabbed my stuff and finished the walk to everyone else. "Kensi! You're finally home! Your partner has been driving us all crazy." Sam says as he hugs me tightly. "Uh, Sam? I kind of have to breathe." I say then he lets me go and Callen gives me a hug, then Eric does and Hetty just smiles at me knowingly.

When I get to him he's just looking at me. And I look right back then I whisper "Deeks." Then I'm in his arms, with him holding me tightly. I breathe him in. He smells like the ocean. "Oh Marty" I say as I wrap my arms around him tighter. I hear his voice in my ear, "Oh Kens. I missed you so much." And I just hug him tighter. We finally pull away when we hear Sam and Callen clearing their throats behind us. We look at them sheepishly and they just smile. "It's alright; we know you two missed each other." Callen says as he picks up my bag then leads us out to the cars. "Deeks, Kensi you two take Kensi's car. We'll take Sam's." Callen tell us after he puts my luggage in my trunk.

"Who said you could drive my car Deeks?" I ask him teasingly. "Oh come on Fern, we had to pick you up. And you're car has the stash of junk food in it." He says as he gets in the passenger seat. I get in the driver's seat, buckle my seat belt, then starts the car and follows Sam. "Does not." I say weakly, knowing that he found my stash of candy bars. "Oh come on Kensilina! I'll buy your more chocolate bars. I promise." He says, giving me the puppy dog eyes that I'm sure he got from Monty. "Actually I think I might want something else instead. Something more along the lines of a date?" I say as I glance over at him quickly, to see him smiling at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him nod. "Alright, a date it is. We'll do whatever you want. We can go bowling, surfing, or video gaming. We can take a stroll in the park or on the beach and eat ice cream. Or we can just go to dinner. All up to you, my sweet." He says, still smiling.

I shake my head and laugh. "What if I want all of the above?" I ask softly, looking at him when I'm stopped at a red light. He smiles and looks at me, "Then you can have all of the above." I turn my attention back to the road then I feel his hand on mine. "I'm driving." I say, knowing he can hear me. "I know." I can hear the smile in his voice. I just shake my head at him and not too long later, we are pulling into OPS. When we get inside, I go straight to my desk and sit down. "Ah. It's good to be home." Then I close my eyes, leaning onto my desk.

What feels like only seconds later, I feel someone shaking me awake. "Come on Kens, we got to get home." Deeks whispers in my ear. I get up, say good night to everyone, and then head out to my car with Deeks. "My place or yours?" I ask as I pull onto the main road. "How about mine? I have to feed and take care of Monty. And I don't have a change of clothes with me." He says. I nod my head in agreement and head to his place.

As soon as we get there and Monty if fed and walked we sit down on the couch with some take-out and a movie. When the movie is over and we are full we look at each other. It only takes us what feels like minutes, but is probably only seconds, and we are kissing. I rake my fingers threw his hair as he grabs a hold of my hips and pulls me so I'm sitting on top of him. We pull away with a gasp and he continues down to my neck, peppering it with light kisses.

We pull away from each other and head to his room, falling on top of his bed and starts ripping clothes off of each other. Kissing every now and then. When we are left in just our underwear, he starts kissing a trail down my neck, to my chest then down to my panties and looks up at me, his eyes now dark blue and filled with lust. And I nod at him to continue. His fingers slowly start pulling down my panties, looking into my eyes the whole time making sure that I was okay.

_**I hope you all like it. Now remember this is my very first story on here. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**_


End file.
